Un personnage inexistant
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Après avoir sauvé Marianne de son destin funeste, Emma et Hook ne rentrent pas directement à Storybrooke. Un personnage disparaît de l'Histoire et Emma passe un contrat pour prendre sa place car c'est sur cette personne que tout repose. 3x21 Swan Queen.


**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Emma avait avoué à Rumpelstilskin qu'il retrouverait son fils. Elle l'avait vu avaler la potion d'oubli avant de se faire avaler par le vortex. Elle tomba lourdement aux côtés de Hook et de la femme qu'elle avait sauvée d'une mort certaine.<p>

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit qu'elle était dans la forêt. Marianne se releva et demanda où ils se trouvaient. La Sauveuse ne reconnaissait pas Storybrooke. Ce constat noua son estomac. La blonde lança un regard au Capitaine Hook et lui dit :

- « Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je trouve que ça manque cruellement de béton.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Love. Nous sommes peut-être plus près de Storybrooke que nous l'étions il y a quelques instants. »

Des bruits de sabots retentirent à leurs oreilles comme pour prouver au pirate qu'il était en tort. Ils se cachèrent et attendirent que les individus s'en aillent.

- « Père, je suis lasse de cette promenade. Ce nouveau cheval est fort bien mais trop fougueux.

- Il saura s'apaiser à ton contact, ma chérie. Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle cavalière. »

Emma risqua un œil. Elle vit une petite fille sur un grand cheval qui parlait à son père. Elle remarqua la couronne qui trônait sur le crâne quelque peu dégarni du souverain. Elle savait déjà qu'il ne s'agissait pas du roi Midas car elle l'avait croisé récemment, du moins selon sa propre perception du temps.

Soudain, la blonde blêmit. La petite pimbêche sur son grand poney, elle venait d'entendre son nom. Il raisonnait comme un glas à ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait décemment pas être pire. Elle venait de voir sa mère, âgée de dix ans.

* * *

><p>Quand le roi Léopold fut parti avec sa fille. Emma se laissa aller à une vive démonstration de sa détresse intérieure.<p>

« Mais comment COMMENT c'est possible un truc pareil ?! On va finir par crever ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigüe par la surprise et la panique.

Hook chercha à calmer sa belle mais la blonde continua à faire les cent pas, sous le regard silencieux de Marianne.

Tout devait recommencer. La blonde envoya Killian lui acheter des vêtement décents. Elle le pria de lui ramener des habits masculins qui seraient plus aisés si, sait-on jamais, ils devaient de nouveau fuir.

Hook revint et Emma put se vêtir. Elle enfila le pantalon de cuir et la blouse blanche. Elle nageait dans cette chemise qui était destinée à une carrure plus large et masculine. Elle avait également une grande cape de couleur sombre qui couvrait ses épaules. Ils se fondraient de nouveau dans la masse des autres habitants de l'Enchanted Forest.

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Et alors que la nuit commençait à embrasser la terre, les trois acolytes eurent une petite surprise. Ici et là, quelques torches s'embrasaient, leur signalant qu'ils étaient encerclés.

Le Capitaine sortit son sabre et prit place devant Emma, faisant rempart de son corps.

Un homme assez petit et plutôt rond sortit de l'ombre. Il mit son poing dans la figure de du pirate, qui tomba au sol. Le mystérieux assaillant prit le sabre du pirate et le menaça avec son arme.

« Assez, Petit Jean ! »

La voix était jeune quoique déjà grave. Un jeune homme commençait à s'avancer, se faisant de plus en plus distinct à la lumières des torches.

« Putain non pas lui... » lâcha Emma. Marianne fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant afin de mieux discerner les traits du jeune homme.

« Et puis merde » songea la blonde. Elle attrapa une épaisse branche qui jonchait le sol et répéta la même scène. Elle asséna à la pauvre Marianne un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne qui la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ignorant toujours l'identité de sa codétenue, la Sauveuse se permit ce geste. Ainsi elle ne commettrait pas d'impair et n'influencerait pas son avenir ou le passé dans lequel ils se trouvaient. De plus, inconscience, elle ne poserait pas de questions dérangeantes.

« Tu as la main un peu lourde, Love. Si elle n'est pas encore morte, on aura de la chance » lança Killian avec humour.

Le jeune homme se tenait à présent à quelques mètres d'Emma. Son visage était tout à fait visible à présent. La blonde y voyait déjà l'homme derrière le visage du jeune homme qu'elle avait devant elle.

« Je suis Robin, Robin Wood. »

Voyant que ni la blonde, ni le pirate ne réagissait, le jeune voleur continua :

- « Je veux tout ce que vous possédez de valeur.

- Qu'est-ce que te fait croire qu'on a quelque chose de valeur, Mate ?, demanda Hook en se redressant, toujours menacé de son arme par le compagnon de Robin.

- Et bien, tu es visiblement un pirate, tu dois avoir quelque butin à me donner... Et ta compagne a de beaux vêtements... Aussi, la femme que tu as assommée doit être votre prisonnière donc entre gredins je pense qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, ajouta-t-il en regardant Emma dans les yeux.

- Et si on a rien à te donner ?, demanda la blonde avec défi.

- Il fait presque nuit. C'est un endroit égaré... Je ne pense pas que vous tuer représente un réel défi. »

Le jeune voleur était plein d'orgueil et la lueur dans ses yeux n'était en rien dû aux flammes dansantes des torches. « Quel crétin... Comment Regina a pu... pourra se taper un morveux pareil ? » songea-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de les tuer. Mais comment les en empêcher sans entraver le passé ?

« Pense à ce qu'aurait fait Rumpelstilskin, pense à ce qu'aurait fait Rumpelstilskin » pensa la Sauveuse avec véhémence.

Soudain une idée lui vint. Elle se redressa fièrement et adressa un sourire narquois au jeune Robin Wood. Ce dernier en fut quelque peu surpris et recula prudemment d'un pas. Le sourire hypocrite qu'affichait la blonde n'avait rien à envier au Ténébreux ou à la stricte Mairesse de Storybrooke. Elle rit légèrement à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux. Hook aurait donné cher pour le savoir lui aussi.

- « Je suis une puissante sorcière. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Mais pour ton courage et ta folie, je vais te faire un cadeau, lança Emma d'une voix faussement assurée.

- Quoi donc ?, questionna avidement Robin, les yeux étincelants d'envie.

- Ma cape ».

D'un mouvement du poignet, la cape d'Emma disparut pour se poser doucement sur les épaules de l'intéressé.

« Celui qui en est porteur se voit acquérir force et courage. Cependant...ton cœur doit être pur. Tu dois... accomplir de belles actions et elle ne te fera jamais défaut » expliqua la Sauveuse en réponse à la question silencieuse de l'homme des bois.

Satisfait, Robin repartit avec ses compagnons. Petit Jean rendit son sabre au Capitaine Hook. Et fier de son objet magique, il repartit dans la nuit, son visage à présent dissimulé sous la capuche de sa cape.

Emma venait d'écrire l'histoire telle que nous la connaissons. Le Robin Wood, gredin et orgueilleux allait disparaître et sous le voile se profilait déjà le défenseur des pauvres et le voleur des riches : Robin Hood. Fort de sa cape, il entreprendrait bien des péripéties, persuadé que cette dernière, qu'il croyait à tort être ensorcelé, le protègerait d'éventuelles attaques.

« Joli coup. Je ne l'aurais mieux embobiné moi-même » reconnut Killian avec admiration.

La blonde lui sourit. Ils devaient de nouveau se rendre chez le Ténébreux afin d'espérer repartir chez eux. Pour le moment, ils se devaient de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

Le pirate parvint presque miraculeusement à faire un feu. Emma se réchauffait déjà près de ce dernier, Marianne toujours évanouie. La blonde s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop franche avec ce coup de branche... Elle se consola en pensant qu'elle venait d'offrir à cette ancienne prisonnière une bonne nuit de douze heures.

* * *

><p>Aux aurores, ils entrèrent dans le manoir du Ténébreux. La Sauveuse ne s'étonna pas de l'apparence reptilienne du futur antiquaire. Elle en était toujours impressionnée mais parvenait à rester impassible. Elle constata, sans surprise, que Belle n'était pas encore faite prisonnière. Elle songea qu'elle devait couler des jours heureux avec sa famille à l'heure actuelle...<p>

Rumpelstilskin essaya de nouveau d'étouffer Hook, sous le regard épouvanté de Marianne et las d'Emma.

La blonde expliqua tout pour la seconde fois : l'importance de Hook qu'il devait laisser en vie, son identité, d'où venait la femme qui les accompagnait ainsi que leur précédent petit voyage dans le temps. Rumpelstilskin feuilleta l'épais livre de contes qui ne contait maintenant, encore, que l'histoire de pages blanches et immaculées. La blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas réussi à retourner là où ils devaient être.

- « Mais c'est peut-être, justement, parce que vous devez être ici,ma chère, déclara le Ténébreux avant de laisser échapper un petit rire jubilatoire.

- Comment ça ?, fit Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous deviez être là pour que vous, la Sauveuse, preniez conscience de votre appartenance à ce monde. Vous devez trouver pourquoi vous êtes ici pour retourner là-bas, expliqua le Ténébreux en faisant des gestes avec ses mains pour appuyer son propos.

- Que devons-nous faire ?, interrogea Hook.

- Partir à la recherche de ce que vous devez trouver. »

* * *

><p>Ce fut tout ce que leur dit le sorcier avant de les lâcher dans la nature. Il garda Marianne dans son manoir car c'était elle, la plus susceptible de croiser son double ou un membre de son entourage et changer sa vie.<p>

Emma partit donc seule avec Hook. Elle arpenta la forêt au hasard, le pirate sur ses talons. Les arbres se firent moins nombreux et laissèrent place à une vaste clairière. La vue était dégagée, l'herbe y était verte et s'étendait à perte de vue.

Une demeure assez cossue, pour les gigantesques bâtisses qui parsemaient l'Enchanted Forest, trônait un peu plus loin.

« Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ? »

Les deux voyageurs se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix. Elle appartenait à un homme déjà vieillissant aux cheveux grisonnants. Il avait un visage tout à fait sympathique et semblait plein de bonté.

« Heu... c'est-à-dire que...enfin...nous..., balbutia le blonde, prise au dépourvu.

Nous sommes deux voyageurs égarés. Nos chevaux et nos biens nous ont été volés par des brigands et nous cherchons à regagner la ville, mentit Hook en esquissant une petit révérence, sa main au crochet repliée dans son dos.

C'est fort inconvenant mais n'ayez crainte. Arrêtez-vous en ma demeure. » proposa le vieil homme.

Emma eut beau essayé de refuser, l'homme insista tant qu'elle finit par céder. En voyant le bout de fer dépasser de la manche de Killian, elle lui intima de le retirer afin d'éviter tout indice permettant de le distinguer à l'avenir. Il s'exécuta et glissa son crochet dans la poche de sa longue veste.

« Père ! Vous voilà enfin ! »

Une jeune femme surgit de nulle part, à peine l'homme et les deux invités eurent passé la porte. La jeune femme se figea en voyant que son père était accompagné.

- « Oh. Veuillez excuser ma conduite inappropriée , fit-elle penaude. Je ne savais pas que nous avions des invités aujourd'hui, dit-elle encore en regardant son père.

- Ce n'était pas prévu, étaya ce dernier, ce sont deux voyageurs égarés que des brigands ont pillés.

- Voilà qui est fort déplaisant. J'espère que nous pourrons vous aider d'une quelconque façon... Pardonnez-moi, je suis d'une impolitesse ! Je ne nomme Regina, je suis la fille du Prince Henry ».

Emma déglutit difficilement. Elle priait pour que Regina ait une mémoire désastreuse et qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas d'elle. Elle le souhaita si fort qu'elle s'étonna que la jeune Regina ne l'entende pas. La blonde entendait Hook parler mais elle ne suivait pas la conversation. Tout était fichu.

- « Et vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?, demanda la jeune brune sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je m'appelle.. Amidala. Je m'appelle Amidala, essaya de dire Emma avec assurance.

- Amidala ? Voilà un nom fort peu commun, constata Regina.

- C'est parce que nous venons d'un pays lointain » se justifia Killian.

Malgré toute l'énergie de la Sauveuse et du pirate, leurs efforts furent infructueux et ils passèrent l'après-midi chez Regina et son père. La blonde avait le nez dans sa tasse tandis que Killian parlait avec animation avec le Prince Henry.

Regina semblait innocente et même un peu enfantine aux yeux d'Emma. La brune ne semblait pas vouloir s'engager dans la conversation avec les deux hommes. Elle lançait de petits regards à Emma, sans doute dans l'espoir que celle-ci lui adresse la parole. L'esprit de la blonde tournait à plein régime : elle tentait de se souvenir d'un détail sur Regina, n'importe quoi mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait rien de la brune et de ses aspirations.

Soudain, elle se souvint que son fils lui avait parlé des chevaux, Regina adorait les chevaux.

« Est-ce que vous faites de l'équitation ? »

La question de la blonde sembla enthousiasmer au plus haut point la jeune brune. Un grand sourire, que nul n'avait jamais dû voir à Storybrooke, fendit son visage. Il était d'une sincérité déconcertante.

- « Hélas non. Ma mère s'y refuse mais si j'en avais l'occasion, ce serait avec grande joie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle estime que ce n'est pas une activité bienséante.

- Ah... »

Emma repensa à Cora et comprit que la brune n'avait jamais dû se sentir libre entre ces murs. Elle orienta de nouveau la discussion vers les chevaux et Regina ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ces nobles et impressionnantes bêtes.

Le temps passa et Emma se prit d'affection pour cette brune, bien que très différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Tout d'abord, celle-ci n'avait pas essayé de l'empoisonner, ce qui démontrait un net progrès auquel la Sauveuse n'était pas insensible. Killian rejoignait parfois leur conversation pour lancer un commentaire visant à complimenter l'une ou l'autre des deux femmes. La blonde s'amusa de constater que la jeune brune semblait mal à l'aise devant, ce qui devait être à ses yeux, des avances tout à fait indécentes.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Henry Senior se tendit et son visage souriant devint impassible. Regina se figea et la blonde vit de la panique dans ses yeux. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander la raison de ce changement, une femme entra dans la pièce et Emma comprit car elle blêmit aussi. Même Killian se fit tout petit.

La femme se tenait bien droite. Ses cheveux roux attachés en un chignon strict lui donnait un air sévère et dur. Elle avait les pommettes saillantes et se pinçait les lèvres dans une expression entre le dégout et l'agacement. Emma aurait presque été heureuse de revoir Cora et son air toujours aussi aimable. Du moins , il aurait été plus juste de dire que quand elle essayerait d'arracher le cœur d'Emma bien des années plus tard, elle inspirait tout autant la sympathie qu'à cet instant précis.

« Que font ces gueux ici ? Sortez de ma maison. Partez immédiatement. »

Elle n'avait pas crié mais le ton froid qu'elle avait employé était tout aussi impressionnant. Regina essaya de les défendre mais Henry posa une main sur son bras pour lui intimer le silence. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait l'attitude sa mère. Alors la brune lança un regard d'excuse et un sourire crispé aux deux invités inopinés qui quittèrent la pièce sans souffler un mot.

* * *

><p>De retour chez le Ténébreux, Emma repensa aux derniers évènements : sa mère de dix ans, le jeune crétin de Robin, Regina, son père Henry, Cora... sa mère jeune avec son père à cheval, Robin le voleur, la jeune et douce Regina...sa mère...Regina...<p>

Soudain elle s'écria : « Putain elle sait pas monter à cheval ! ».

Killian essaya de lui demander des explications mais la blonde courait presque. Elle fuit ses appartements pour entrer dans le grand salon où Rumpelstilskin filait la paille en or.

- « Elle sait pas monter à cheval ! » répéta-t-elle au magicien, comme une évidence.

- Qui donc ?, fit le Ténébreux.

- Mais REGINA !

- Et alors ?

- Elle doit sauver ma mère d'un accident de cheval et elle ne sait PAS monter ! »

Emma fit les cent pas, passant une main nerveusement dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle essayait de faire le lien entre ce que Snow lui avait dit de cette période et ce qu'avait pu lui dire son fils.

« Le garçon d'écurie...Daniel..., fit Emma songeuse. Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il était pas là. Ils n'ont pas de chevaux. Est-ce que vous pouvez le voir ? Dans votre tête ou dans une boule de cristal... Je ne sais pas... n'importe quoi !».

Elle regardait le Ténébreux d'un air presque suppliant. Ce dernier soupira et se concentra sur ses visions.

- « Je ne le vois pas, annonça-t-il enfin.

- Comment ça vous le ne voyez pas ?!, s'écria la blonde.

- Si je ne le vois pas c'est qu'il n'existe pas.

- Mais comment c'est possible ?!

- Peut-être qu'il n'existe pas _encore_.

- Il a son âge ! Il doit être quelque part ! Réessayez !

- Je veux dire par là qu'il est probablement inventé de toutes pièces.

- Quoi ?

- Si vous n'avez pas pu rentrer chez vous, il doit y avoir une raison. Vous venez vraisemblablement de la trouver. » dit mystérieusement le Ténébreux en entrelaçant ses doigts.

* * *

><p>Après avoir longuement assaillit le futur M. Gold de questions, il semblait que Daniel n'existait pas tout simplement car Emma ou Killian devait prendre sa place. Ceci semblait complètement tordu aux yeux de la blonde, même parfaitement illogique. Killian, lui, semblait intéressé par cette éventualité.<p>

- « Je veux bien me porter volontaire pour la bonne cause..., déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement cérémonieux.

- Le but est pas juste de lui rouler un patin, crétin ! Tu dois mourir à la fin, je te signale !, s'insurgea Emma.

- Et je ne pense pas que ce...Daniel eut été manchot, s'amusa Rumpelstilskin.

- Cela n'empêchera pas mon charme d'agir, se vanta Killian.

- Ton charme ? Attend tu comptes t'approcher d'elle et lui susurrer doucement ''Hey, Love, je connais des activités fort plaisantes où tu serais allongée'', s'indigna la Sauveuse dans une imitation respectable du pirate.

- De plus, intervint le mage, je refuse de lui redonner une main que j'ai pris tant de plaisir à trancher. »

Rumpelstilskin s'amusait de cette femme qui semblait ne pas se laisser impressionner par un homme. Le Ténébreux jubilait, visiblement ravi de la situation mais c'était bien le seul.

- « Mais ça ne règle pas le problème de la mort de Daniel ! On ne peut PAS mourir ici, s'écria la blonde.

- Qui parle de mourir ?, fit énigmatiquement le sorcier. Je peux vous donner un faux corps, vous devenez Daniel... accomplissez sa destinée et une fois...que sa fin sera arrivée, vous regagnerez votre corps.

- Quelle est le prix d'un tel sort ?

- Oh une bagatelle, ma chère, quand on sait que vous sauverez votre avenir...

- Le prix.

- Vous devrez endurer la souffrance de votre mort. Elle sera plus forte, plus intense que toute autre douleur que vous avez pu jamais éprouver dans votre vie mais c'est le prix à payer pour feindre la mort. »

* * *

><p>Rumpelstilskin lui avait donné une potion afin de lui insuffler les connaissances de bases. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, toujours méfiante, le prix de ce « cadeau », il avait rétorqué qu'il « pariait sur son avenir ».<p>

Elle avait passé une semaine à s'entraîner elle-même à l'équitation. Elle était à présent en mesure d'enseigner les bases.

Elle avait dompté son nouveau corps, sous le regard de Hook qui ne savait qu'en penser. La blonde remarqua que, sous cette apparence, il ne lui faisait plus d'avance. Elle avait appris à marcher comme un homme et à parler comme eux. Elle avait gommé les mots d'argots de son vocabulaire au profit d'un langage de l'époque. Elle faisait un jeune et bel homme tout à fait présentable.

* * *

><p>Emma était dans un état de sérénité palpable. Elle était dans un corps masculin, dans un passé dont elle allait bientôt faire partie intégrante. Elle allait mourir prochainement mais ignorait encore comment. Rumpelstilskin avait simplement émis la vague hypothèse que ceci amènerait l'Evil Queen qu'Emma avait aperçue. Une journée banale, en somme.<p>

Elle se racla la gorge et donna deux coups secs sur la porte en chêne. Regina vint lui ouvrir et lui adressa un sourire timide qu'Emma lui rendit. Elles échangèrent quelques mots afin de se présenter.

Regina amena le mystérieux jeune homme dans le salon où son père lisait paisiblement. Ce dernier se redressa et Regina présenta l'homme pour son père : « Père, voici Daniel. Il est palefrenier. Il se rend de demeure en demeure afin de louer ses services. Il propose de donner des leçons. »

Les yeux de Regina brillaient de joie à la simple évocation de le profession du jeune homme. Henry Senior n'y fut pas insensible et Cora étant absente, il accepta l'offre de Daniel. La brune se jeta dans les bras de son père pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

Il lui donna ensuite une bourse gracieusement remplie de pièces d'or qui tintaient dans un bruit métallique.

« Pour commencer, va donc t'acheter une monture. Daniel, je vous charge de l'accompagner. »

* * *

><p>Regina marchait rapidement pour regagner la ville, Daniel à sa suite. Emma soupirait de soulagement : se faire engager s'était révélé plus facile que prévu finalement. Le plus dur restait cependant à faire.<p>

La brune déambulait au milieu des différentes montures d'un vendeur de chevaux. Il y avait, dans ce marché, le brouhaha constant des marchandages et les cris des vendeurs qui essayaient d'attirer leurs clients avec des offres alléchantes.

- « Daniel, quelle serait la meilleure monture ?

- Il vous faudrait un cheval plus haut que celui-ci, vous êtres trop grande.

- Celui-ci alors ? Fit-elle en désignant un cheval à la robe marron et à la trace blanche sur le front.

- Il conviendrait, dit Daniel dans un sourire.

- Est-ce un cheval pur sang ?

- Le sang importe peu. Ce qui a vraiment de la valeur c'est ce qu'il deviendra à vos côtés.

- Oui...Je... » bafouilla Regina soudain honteuse.

Elle donna une partie des pièces que contenait la bourse de cuir et toute à son bonheur, caressa affectueusement l'encolure de l'animal.

- « Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Les chevaux ont besoin d'un nom.

- Rocinante. Je vais l'appeler Rocinante.

- Dans ce cas, allons acheter l'équipement qui servira à vous et à ce brave Rocinante. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une taverne. Regina s'y était sentie mal à l'aise et avait jeté fréquemment quelques regards par la fenêtre afin de s'assurer de la présence de son cheval. Ils avaient mangé prestement avant de poursuivre leurs achats.

Ils revirent bien plus tard dans la journée avec tout l'équipement nécessaire. Daniel portait selle, rennes et autres objets dont Regina ignorait jusqu'au nom. Cette dernière tenait fermement la corde de son cheval entre ses mains, comme si elle craignait que la bête ne décide brusquement de partir en courant. Daniel avait pris la liberté d'engager un paysan qui porterait régulièrement des vivres pour le cheval ainsi que de la paille. Regina avait aussi demandé à quelques paysans de construire une écurie dans les plus brefs délais et leur avait promis qu'ils seraient gracieusement payés pour cette tache.

* * *

><p>Emma revint le lendemain. Elle trouva Regina près de son cheval attaché à un piquet, près de la maison. Elle avait des yeux fatigués.<p>

- « Bonjour Daniel.

- Vous semblez fatiguée, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui... Ma mère n'a pas grandement apprécié la décision de mon père mais je peux garder Rocinante, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Pour ne pas le laisser seul, j'ai dormi avec lui dehors.

- C'est insensé ! Vous auriez pu...tomber malade ou vous faire attaquer par des gredins, fit remarquer Daniel à juste titre.

- Que c'est délicat de votre part de porter attention à ma sécurité mais je ne risque rien ici. »

Alors qu'Emma allait répliquer, Henry choisit ce moment pour signaler sa présence : « Daniel ! Vous voilà ! J'espère que vous lui donnerez sa première leçon aujourd'hui ! ».

Daniel répondit que ce serait le cas, une fois qu'elle saurait convenablement s'occuper de sa monture. Emma avait potassé quelques livres sur les chevaux durant sa semaine d'entrainement intensif auprès de Rumpelstilskin et elle comptait en faire bon usage.

Regina apprit comment nourrir Rocinante, le brosser, le nourrir. Tout ceci aurait pu lui sembler fastidieux mais elle écoutait attentivement tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du palefrenier.

La brune eut bien du mal à gravir ce colosse à quatre pattes. Elle n'y parvint cependant qu'avec l'aide de Daniel. Elle mit ses pieds à l'étrier et attrapa fébrilement les rennes. Daniel lui attrapa le pied pour le mettre de manière plus franche dans l'étrier car Regina n'y avait mis que le bout du pied. Si Regina en fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Le palefrenier lui donna une petite tape dans le bas du dos car c'était l'endroit le plus haut qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« Redresse-toi. Si tu te tiens trop en avant, tu vas tomber. »

La brune remarqua le tutoiement mais ne réprimanda pas Daniel pour ce que sa mère aurait qualifié de manque de respect. Elle se contenta d'obéir et se tint le dos bien droit.

Daniel s'approcha de nouveau. Il lui prit doucement les rennes pour les nouer autour d'une petite poignée qui prenait naissance sur le devant de la selle.

« Vous pouvez attacher les rennes ici, comme ceci. De cette manière, vous ne perdrez ni les rennes, ni le contrôle de votre cheval. »

Regina hocha la tête signalant qu'elle avait compris.

Emma se recula pour avoir une vision d'ensemble. Regina était un peu raide mais elle semblait déjà plus à l'aise qu'elle sur un cheval. La Sauveuse n'était pas peu fière de son élève. Daniel passa une corde dans l'anneau de la bride de Rocinante.

« Je vais le tenir, de cette manière, il ne vous arrivera rien. Cependant, je vous laisse le contrôler. Je ne suis là qu'en cas de problème. »

Regina hocha de nouveau la tête, le stress l'empêchant sans doute de parler. Elle donna une léger coup sur le flan du cheval et il se mit au pas.

La brune sentir l'importante musculature qui la portait avec aisance. Elle devait faire corps avec lui, être à contre-temps rendait la marche moins agréable. Daniel la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant auquel elle répondit. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin profiter de ce loisir dont elle avait tant rêvé.

La jeune femme et Rocinante décrivait lentement un cercle autour de Daniel qui tenait la longe bien longue afin de laisser seule Regina maitresse de sa monture.

Une petite pression des étriers et le cheval allongea le pas pour se mettre au trot. Ceci se révèla moins aisé et la jeune élève dut s'adapter à ce nouveau rythme. Elle sentit la douce brise ainsi créée par le mouvement de l'animal passer dans ses cheveux et caresser son visage.

Daniel laissa quelques instants son élève pour aller chercher d'épais sacs de toile contenant les victuailles de la propriété. Il les disposa espacés de quelques mètres chacun puis il demanda à la brune de passer entre eux. Celle-ci s'exécuta sous le regard admiratif de son jeune professeur.

* * *

><p>Les jours se suivaient, les cours s'enchaînaient. Emma commençait à se prendre au jeu et à oublier les véritables raisons de sa présence en ce temps. Elle attendait une mort qu'elle savait prochaine mais n'avait aucune idée de quand, la faucheuse l'emporterait.<p>

La jeune Regina s'avérait plus confiante, plus douce que la Mairesse que la blonde connaissait. Elle prenait plaisir à parler en sa compagnie, sans cette lueur de défi ou de hargne dans ses yeux. Cette jeune femme ne semblait pas endurer la souffrance qui transparaissait dans la Regina du futur.

Ceci angoissait parfois Emma car elle se demandait parfois, si elle n'en était pas ou n'en serait pas la cause...

Un jour, après un autre cours d'équitation, Henry s'approcha de Daniel.

- « Daniel, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma fille semble vous tenir en haute estime.

- Oh...je..., balbutia la blonde, décontenancée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit le père de Regina avec un sourire. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me rendre un service.

- Oui, bien sûr, mon seigneur.

- Une fête est donnée au village ce soir. Des forains y donnent des spectacles et il se murmure qu'il y aura des feux d'artifices. Voudriez-vous y emmener Regina ?

- Oui, ce serait avec joie. Mais Madame...

- Ne vous occupez pas d'elle, je me chargerai de détourner son attention. »

Le Prince Henry repartit visiblement content d'offrir à sa fille un moment de détente et d'amusement. Emma se sentit bizarrement promue au rang de garçon de compagnie.

* * *

><p>Regina avait réussi à sortir et elle se baladait joyeusement avec son palefrenier au milieu des gens. Elle se sentait normale, libre.<p>

La jeune femme fut choisie au hasard pour participer à un tour de passe-passe qu'on appelait tours de magie. Elle s'émerveilla en voyant le magicien lui présenter la carte qu'elle avait tirée puis replacée dans le paquet. Ils regardèrent un spectacle de marionnettes où un prince étourdi parvint, malgré tous les obstacles qui se présentaient à lui, à détourner l'attention du dragon pour sauver la princesse. La jeune brune rit de ces péripéties insensées, le rire Emma l'accompagnant.

Les deux jeunes gens, qui apparaissaient aux yeux de la foule comme des tourtereaux, s'avancèrent vers un stand où un homme vendait des « pommes-bonbons ». C'était la nouvelle sucrerie et la grande curiosité de ce festival. Les pommes écarlates et brillantes de sucre faisaient saliver de nombreux passants. Daniel en acheta deux et ils se baladèrent encore au milieu de la cohue.

- « C'est délicieux, lança Daniel alors qu'aucun des deux n'avait encore croqué dedans.

- Comment le sais-tu ?, s'étonna Regina.

- Un ami à moi a déjà eu l'occasion d'en goûter, argumenta le palefrenier.

- C'est aussi délicieux pour les papilles qu'exquis pour les yeux, dit la brune après en avoir goûté une bouchée.

- Elles sont aussi rouges que les fruits du pommier de ton jardin... On dirait des boutons de roses.

- ...ou des cœurs... fit encore la jeune femme, non sans grimacer à cette pensée.

- Oui ! Ce sont des cœurs d'amour, non des pommes d'amour ! » plaisanta le garçon d'écurie.

Emma l'ignorait mais elle venait encore une fois d'influencer l'histoire. Elle venait d'esquisser ce par quoi le destin de sa mère serait scellé : une pomme empoisonnée. Ce fruit n'avait pas été choisit par hasard. Cette pomme écarlate évoquait pour Regina et l'Evil Queen, une époque où il fait bon vivre, où le bonheur était sien, où le bonheur était incarné par un fruit sucré. C'est pourquoi condamner Snow-White au sommeil éternel à l'aide d'une pomme n'est pas le fruit du hasard. C'était honorer la mémoire de Daniel et ranimer un souvenir vivace où elle pouvait profiter de sa compagnie.

Ils assistèrent encore à des spectacles de jonglages et de cabrioles plus ou moins spectaculaires. Ils virent même un homme avec un chien déguisé en princesse qui marchait sur ses deux pattes arrières.

Tout à coup, ils furent séparés par la foule. Emma s'en inquiéta de suite. Elle se voyait déjà annoncer à Henry et à Cora qu'elle avait perdu leur unique fille. Cora la tuerait, c'en était certain. La Sauveuse chercha pendant ce qui lui sembla un petit bout d'éternité sans parvenir à retrouver la jeune Regina.

La blonde palefrenière se fit attraper par la manche. Elle se tourna naturellement vers la personne, priant pour que ce soit Regina.

« Bonjour, beau brun, tu veux que je t'aide à te divertir ? Tu sembles tellement...tellement tendu... »

La voix se voulait mielleuse et espérait sans doute susciter des envies plus ou moins indécentes. Emma ne comprit pas tout de suite où la fille voulait en venir. Elle pensa d'abord qu'elle était ivre ou folle mais ne songea pas qu'elle avait devant elle une femme de petite vertu. Pourtant son maquillage outrancier et sa robe qui ne laissait nulle place à l'imagination auraient dû être des indices suffisants pour qu'Emma devine la profession de cette femme.

- « Hein ? Comment ça ?, fit Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laisse-moi te montrer...Viens... ».

La femme s'approcha de celui qu'elle voyait déjà comme son futur client. Elle passa lascivement une main sur le torse de Daniel, qui frissonna de gêne. Emma perdait tous ses moyens : elle ne savait repousser cette femme sans se montrer incorrecte. Elle essaya de bredouiller une excuse mais son discours fut incohérent et la femme continua sa manœuvre d'approche en vu de coller son corps contre le sien.

« Je vous conseille d'arrêter tout de suite. »

Emma reconnaissait cette voix et ce ton dur qui n'accepterait aucune réplique. Elle leva les yeux vers la brune dont le visage était durci par la colère. Regina était plus petite et plus jeune que la femme qui essayait de séduire Daniel mais à cet instant, elle avait plus d'aura et de prestance que n'importe qui. Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure parmi la foule bruyante mais on l'entendait distinctement. Regina s'approcha dangereusement de la femme de joie qui se décomposait à chaque pas de plus que la brune faisait vers elle.

« Disparaissez. »

L'ordre avait été donné sèchement, appuyé par un regard noir. La femme avait baissée la tête et avait fui sans demander son reste. Regina la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la foule la dérobe à sa vue et elle se retourna vers Daniel. Emma se sentait étrangement fière, flattée de son intervention mais aussi...coupable alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Daniel, je veux rentrer. Immédiatement. »

Emma ne dit rien et exécuta l'ordre énoncé par la jeune Regina. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence qui était plus que pesant pour la blonde. Une boule de gêne se forma dans sa gorge et elle eut du mal à énoncer ces mots alors qu'elle ramenait la brune devant chez elle :

- « Je souhaite m'excuser pour mon comportement.

- ….

- Je... C'était inconvenant de ma part. J'aurais dû être plus attentif et ne pas vous perdre. J'aurais dû être plus réactif et repousser cette... cette femme.

- Vous être libre de batifoler comme bon vous semble, cracha Regina avec dédain.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne batifole pas avec n'importe qui !

- Peu m'importe. Ceci ne me regarde pas de toute manière. »

Elle allait franchir la porte sans un regard pour le palefrenier. Emma la retint par le poignet. Regina se tourna vers elle ou plus exactement vers un Daniel qui affichait un air plus que sérieux.

« Je peux vous assurer que rien n'est plus important pour moi que ma tache. Vous êtes primordiale et je ne saurais me détourner de vous. »

Emma ne voulait pas être en mauvais terme avec cette Regina aussi. Se faire haïr dans son présent était une chose, se faire détester par cette jeune Regina dans son passé était définitivement inconcevable. Elle voulait se rattraper mais en essayant de s'exprimer avec un langage désuet, il semblait qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment faite comprendre du moins pas comme elle l'avait souhaité.

Regina sourit, paraissant satisfaite de cette révélation. De sa main que Daniel tenait toujours, elle y entrelaça ses doigts et se rapprocha de lui. Elle fit glisser son autre main sur la joue du garçon d'écurie et approcha son visage du sien. Le souffle d'Emma se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Elle n'osait plus parler ni bouger. Fière de son effet, Regina approcha ses lèvres de celle de son palefrenier. Au dernier moment, la brune décida de déposer un baiser quelque peu appuyé à la commissure de ses lèvres. Emma lâcha un soupir mais nul ne sut dire si c'était d'aise ou de soulagement.

« Bonne nuit, Daniel ».

Et Regina l'abandonna ainsi sur son perron.

* * *

><p>Emma eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Elle se retourna sans cesse dans son lit mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle cette nuit. Elle ressassait sans cesse ce presque baiser que Regina lui avait donné.<p>

Le lendemain matin la Sauveuse de Storybrooke retrouva le Ténébreux à sa table, en train de siroter un thé. Il fit soudain apparaître le livre de contes sur la table et l'ouvrit d'un autre geste de la main.

- « Vos efforts semblent porter leurs fruits... L'histoire s'écrit de nouveau.

- Génial..., dit faiblement la blonde encore endormie.

- ...Et vous apparaissez à présent dans mes visions, continua le magicien.

- Pardon ?

- Daniel plus exactement. Tout semble indiquer que vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

- La voie de la mort ?

- C'est exact. Votre mission ici semble être bientôt accomplie.

- ….

- Ceci ne semble pas vous réjouir. Je me trompe ?

- Je dois y aller. J'ai un cours d'équitation à donner. »

Et Daniel quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

><p>Un mois était à présent passé. Regina entretenait une relation avec Daniel en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire surprendre par ses parents.<p>

La Sauveuse gagnait quelques sous pour les cours qu'elle donnait à la jeune Regina, argent qu'elle avait investi dans l'achat d'un collier. Tout ceci lui paraissait être pure folie mais elle ne voulait plus s'assaillir de questions. Elle voulait profiter de ce présent où elle était heureuse même si cela n'était qu'un mirage qui serait balayé par le temps.

« C'est magnifique, Daniel. »

Le garçon d'écurie noua la fine chaîne en or autour du coup de son amante. La brune toucha du bout des doigts le pendentif de métal précieux qui se réchauffait au contact de sa peau.

- « C'est un arbre ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Un pommier, sourit-il.

- Comme les pommes de mon jardin.

- Comme les pommes que nous avons goûtées.

- Une pomme d'amour... souffla le brune.

- Le fruit de notre amour serait plus exact. »

Daniel s'approcha et posa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres sucrées. C'était pour Emma un baiser plus doux, plus vrai un baiser plein de promesses et d'espoir. Ce collier était modeste mais le résultat de son travail, une preuve de ses sentiments façonnés dans un métal immuable.

« J'aimerai t'emmener un jour dans un lieu où le temps n'existe pas, un lieu où il n'y a que toi qui compte. », souffla doucement la blonde dans le cou de Regina.

* * *

><p>Emma oubliait son identité de Sauveuse, sa vie. Elle sentait à sa place dans ce corps de palefrenier qui n'était pourtant pas le sien.<p>

Hook la voyait changer. La blonde allait de nouveau quitter la manoir du Ténébreux pour rejoindre son élève, son amante, Regina.

- « Emma, attends !, héla Killian.

- Quoi encore ?, fit Daniel, déjà blasé d'être inutilement retardé.

- Emma, tu te perds. Reprends-toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lâche-moi, bon sang !

- N'oublie pas qu'elle deviendra la belle-mère de ta mère.

- Oh tu es bien placé pour dire ça ! Batifoler avec mon potentiel deuxième beau-père est aussi inadmissible que de fricoter avec ma belle arrière-grand-mère par alliance. Il y a prescription !

- N'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Pense à Henry ! Pense à ton fils !

- ...

- Rumpelstilskin !, appela Hook.

Le Ténébreux apparut dans la seconde qui suivie. Sur la demande du pirate, il défit le sortilège qui enveloppait Emma. Le palefrenier s'évanouit dans un nuage pourpre pour laisser apparaître une chevelure blonde comme les blés.

- « Rends-moi mon corps !, ordonna Emma avec véhémence.

- Mais ma chère, c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire, déclara narquoisement le futur antiquaire.

- Ne joue pas avec moi. Rends-moi le corps de Daniel. Maintenant.

- A trop être dans votre rôle, je crains que vous ne perdiez de vue la fin de la pièce. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, ni de maintenant. »

Le magicien remit en place le corps de Daniel. Emma fit volte-face et partit d'un pas furibond.

- « Tu penses qu'elle va s'en sortir ?, s'inquiéta Killian.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Et disons que si tout ceci est une pièce, nous allons attaquer le dernier acte. »

* * *

><p>Regina avait souhaité monter à cru. Elle lança Rocinante au galop. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec le cheval et ils couraient d'un même mouvement, filant comme le vent. Ils franchirent les obstacles avec grâce dans un bond. Regina souriait. Daniel l'observait un peu plus loin, sa selle dans ses mains.<p>

La brune s'approcha de son père et dans un mouvement agile et assuré, elle descendit du cheval.

- « Magnifique, ma chérie, s'enthousiasma le Prince Henry.

- Merci, Père.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là » intervint Cora.

Regina essaya de se justifier en disant que ce n'était là qu'un amusement. Sa mère rétorqua qu'elle était trop vieille pour de tels enfantillages, qu'elle montait comme un homme alors d'une dame se devait d'être gracieuse.

Emma observait la scène et demeurait silencieuse. Elle se décida ensuite à intervenir pour défendre la brune.

- « Madame, la selle...

- Je ne monterai plus aujourd'hui, coupa Regina. Et ne nous interrompez plus ma mère et moi. »

Son regard était dur et froid. Emma n'était plus habituée à un tel comportement. Daniel passa une corde autour de la bride de Rocinante pour le conduire à son boxe. Emma se retourna une dernière fois vers Regina afin de capter son regard mais cette dernière l'ignora délibérément.

La brune se présenta quelques instants plus tard dans les écuries alors que Daniel brossait la monture de son élève. Elle s'avança doucement vers son amant, le regard rivé sur le sol, trainant des pieds, soulevant poussière et brins de paille.

- « Pardon d'avoir été si...hargneuse, s'excusa-t-elle, fautive.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il faudra juste te rattraper » lança-t-il taquin.

Regina esquissa un léger sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, essayant de lui témoigner tout son amour à travers ce simple geste. Emma répondit au baiser, tout à son bonheur de retrouver une Regina qui, elle l'espérait de tout cœur, nourrissait des sentiments profonds à son égard.

La brune s'inquiétait de l'omnipotence de sa mère. La Sauveuse s'inquiétait pour son amante et pour son propre sort. Elle craignait de ne pouvoir se sauver. Le Ténébreux lui avait fait comprendre que la fin de cette mascarade était proche. Ce qui torturait Emma, c'est qu'elle avait engagé son cœur dans cette pièce où le rideau allait bientôt tomber.

* * *

><p>La brune retrouva son garçon d'écurie sous un pommier de sa grande propriété. Emma lui proposa un rendez-vous où elles mangeraient seule à la lumière du soleil couchant mais Regina avorta ses plans, mentionnant sa mère. Emma en était blessée et s'agaçait de l'influence de Cora sur sa fille. La brune en est aussi affectée et chagrinée que pouvait l'être son amant.<p>

« L'amour, le Véritable Amour est la plus puissante des magies. Il peut triompher de tout. »

Jamais Emma n'aurait cru possible de sa part, de sortir pareil discours. Elle était alors la digne fille son père et sourit intérieurement à cette pensée. L'amour que ses parents se portaient, elle y croyait à présent car elle le voyait dans les yeux de Regina.

« A L'AIIIIIDE ! »

Un cheval passa au galop près d'eux et le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine en constatant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. La Sauveuse n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Regina était de nouveau sur le dos de Rocinante pour aller sauver la jeune Snow-White.

Ceci ramena subitement la palefrenière à sa condition. L'histoire se réécrivait. « Daniel est mort peu après cet incident » pensa-t-elle douloureusement. Son cœur se serra à cette seule pensée.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, la brune entra avec fracas dans l'écurie. Daniel sortit d'un boxe, interpelé par le bruit. La jeune femme brune se jeta dans ses bras afin de retrouver la chaleur apaisante de son amant.<p>

« Epouse-moi. »

Emma pouvait y voir la détresse et l'espoir dans ses yeux marrons. La Sauveuse ne comprenait pas cette demande subite. La brune expliqua qu'elle avait sauvé la Princesse Snow-White et que son père, le roi Léopold, souhaitait l'épouser.

- « Etre reine ne m'intéresse pas, confessa-t-elle. Tu es tout ce qui m'importe.

- Si je dois t'épouser, je dois le faire bien. »

Dans un de ses sacs de cuir, la blonde sortit un anneau torsadé. Elle l'avait fait faire à la seule intention de Regina. Bien qu'elle pensait ne jamais le lui offrir, elle avait songé plusieurs fois à cette éventualité. Daniel fit glisser doucement l'anneau précieux le long de l'annulaire gauche de Regina.

La brune voyait son rêve le plus cher se réaliser. Cette bague était une promesse d'engagement, de liberté et d'amour.

Soudain, un bruit sourd raisonna dans l'écurie. Snow-White se trouvait dans l'embrasure et une selle demeurait à ses pieds. Elle partit en courant et Regina se lança à sa poursuite.

Emma resta figée sur place, sans bouger. Comment est-il convenable de réagir quand votre mère d'une dizaine d'année, qui ignore a fortiori qui vous êtes, vous surprend en train d'embrasser celle qui finira par détruire sa vie ?

* * *

><p>La brune avait rejoint le palefrenier près du boxe de Rocinante. Ils s'apprêtaient à fuir. C'était complètement fou, surtout pour Emma, mais à cet instant, elle n'en avait cure.<p>

Soudain les portes de l'écurie s'ouvrirent à la volée et Cora entra. Toutes les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Emma sentit l'angoisse l'envahir mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression de terreur qui était collé au visage de la jeune Regina.

Daniel prit place derrière elle, posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Sois forte, Regina » souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

La jeune femme se sentit gonflée d'un nouveau courage à ces mots.

« Ta magie ne pourra pas nous séparer » argua-t-elle avec ferveur.

Mère et fille discutèrent quelques instants de la situation. Emma observa la jeune brune tenir tête à sa mère, peut-être pour la première fois. Il sembla que Cora se faisait une raison et laissait Regina auprès de Daniel. La fille en fut heureuse et prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la remercier.

Cora s'approcha de Daniel et étrangement, le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre la chamade. Sans crier gare, la future Reine de cœur plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et en retira son cœur encore battant. Emma voulut hurler mais la douleur était si vive et si déchirante qu'elle ne put exprimer sa souffrance. Chaque parcelle de son corps se consumait dans une douleur vivace et meurtrière. Il n'y a point de pire torture. Les larmes brulantes perlèrent à ses yeux. Sa vision en fut troublée. Un râle mourut dans sa gorge tandis que Cora resserrait sa poigne autour du cœur du pauvre palefrenier.

Le cœur réduit en cendres, le corps de Daniel demeura sans vie.

Emma entendit Regina hurler et même si elle ne discernait pas exactement ce qu'elle disait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir de cette mort.

« C'est ta fin heureuse » entendit-elle Cora dire à sa fille.

* * *

><p>Et la blonde se retrouva dans le grand manoir du Ténébreux. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleura sur son sort, sur celui de Regina, sur toute cette histoire ignoble sur laquelle son existence était bâtie. Elle pleura de douleur. Celle qui incarnait l'espoir versait des larmes sur le plus noir des desseins.<p>

Killian passait doucement une main dans le dos de la blonde pour la calmer mais elle était inconsolable. Marianne observait la scène sans comprendre.

- « C'est ici que l'histoire s'achève. Je le crains. Pour le reste, je m'en occupe, déclara le futur M. Gold.

Nous allons rentrer chez nous ?, demanda Killian.

- Je vais de ce pas vous ouvrir le portail.

- Et ta mémoire ?, questionna le pirate.

- J'ai une petite concoction, fit ce dernier en agitant une petite fiole. N'oubliez pas votre...petit paquet » ajouta-t-il, en désignant Lady Marianne.

Le Ténébreux ouvrit le portail temporel à l'aide de la magie de la Sauveuse et d'une baguette magique. Celle-ci était différente de celle qu'Emma avait déjà utilisée et elle se demanda qui Rumpelstilskin avait pu voler ou tuer pour l'obtenir.

Les trois voyageurs se firent avaler par le souffle du vortex et alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les limbes du temps, le Ténébreux ingéra le breuvage.

* * *

><p>La Sauveuse atterrit avec une joie immense sur le sol poussiéreux de la grande de Zelena. Elle était à Storybrooke, elle était à la maison. Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa place même si son retour avait un goût amer. Elle avait revêtu l'identité d'un homme pour mieux séduire l'innocente Regina, donnant au Ténébreux toutes les cartes en main pour la conduire à lancer le Sort Noir.<p>

Elle justifia intérieurement sa traîtrise en se disant qu'elle avait été sincère et que, de ce fait, elle avait sauvé son existence et celle d'Henry.

* * *

><p>La blonde retrouva ses parents et se jeta dans leurs bras.<p>

Elle prévint la mystérieuse inconnue que Regina n'était plus l'Evil Queen, puis prévint la Mairesse. Regina s'avéra coopérative jusqu'à ce que... Robin des Bois se jète dans les bras de sa défunte épouse, qui n'était plus tellement morte.

La brune regarda la Sauveuse qui venait d'anéantir son bonheur, plus avec tristesse qu'avec colère.

Regina sortit du Granny's, le voleur des riches essayant de la rattraper. Marianne suivit son mari, prenant son fils par la main Emma sur leurs talons. Voilà une bien étrange confrontation.

Lady Marianne s'avérait moins douce que lors de leurs péripéties dans le temps. Elle hurla des insultes à Regina qui resta stoïque devant l'attaque. Robin essaya de calmer sa femme, tout en protégeant Regina, qu'il ne pouvait plus tellement défendre à présent : sa femme lui hurlait que l'Evil Queen allait la mettre sur un bucher.

Emma et Roland se regardèrent. Si le petit garçon regardait la Sauveuse avec incompréhension, elle, elle savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose dans cet énorme règlement de compte...

Marianne partit, son fils dans les bras. Robin partit à la suite de sa femme, non sans s'être excusé auprès de la Mairesse, abandonnant la Sauveuse seule avec la brune.

Sentant la tension dans l'air, Tink avait attendu que l'éclat des voix s'apaisent pour sortir du restaurant.

- « Cette femme est vraiment la reine des garces..., bougonna Regina.

- Ah, je croyais que c'était toi » lança Tink du tac au tac.

La brune toisa son amie d'un regard noir, lui signalant que sa remarque était plus que déplacée en cet instant. Cette dernière croisa les bras en une expression de défi. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée impressionner par Regina, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda la fée verte.

- Je viens d'avoir la preuve que j'avais raison : tu es une fée pitoyable, Tinkerbell.

- Regina, je..., commença Emma.

- Taisez-vous, Miss Swan. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. J'estime que vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir. Je rentre chez moi.

- Regina ! Ne pars pas, interpella Tink.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu pars, cela semblera suspect. Reviens au restaurant et terminons cette soirée.

- J'espère que nous pourrons boire quelque chose plus fort qu'un verre de cidre » lança la Mairesse avec un regard noir pour Miss Swan.

* * *

><p>Tink essaya de concilier la Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen repentie à la même table. La fée savait que si son amie fuyait, c'en était finie de leur belle entente. Regina essayait de renouer son amitié d'antan avec la réchappée de Neverland, aussi elle accepta bon gré mal gré de rester.<p>

Les Charmings froncèrent les sourcils en constatant ce petit rassemblement hétéroclite mais, trop accaparés par leur petit prince et à l'animation qu'il suscitait, ils les laissèrent tranquille.

Les deux blondes se firent face, Regina ayant préféré ne pas s'imposer la vue de la Sauveuse directement. Henry se joignit à elles afin d'écouter le récit de sa mère blonde. Le restaurant commençait à se vider, les trois femmes et le jeune garçon étaient à présent les dernières clientes.

Emma raconta pour la seconde fois, son voyage dans le temps. La fatigue, le soulagement et le relâchement de la tension la rendaient bavarde, bien que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle n'osa pas mentionner Marianne, se jugeant déjà assez stupide d'avoir trimballée cette pauvre femme pendant des mois sans prendre la peine de lui demander son nom. Elle omit volontairement de mentionner que le Ténébreux lui avait donné l'apparence de Daniel.

Elle se vanta d'avoir échappé à un voleur.

- « Ah et comment je l'ai embobiné ! Je lui ai filé ma cape en lui disant qu'elle était magique ! '' Celui qui en est porteur se voit acquérir force et courage'' lui ai-je dit ! Quel crétin je te jure... Ton Robin Wood est un vrai crétin...

- Je ne te permets pas de parler de lui comme ça, intervint la brune.

- Attends, tu lui a donné ta cape ?, s'étonna la fée verte.

- Oui. Une cape d'assez bonne facture en plus... fit Emma songeuse. Mais ça m'a permis de sauver ma peau, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Wood...la cape... Tu serais donc celle à cause de qui le voleur des bois serait devenu le voleur à la capuche ?, fit Henry, surpris, buvant littéralement les paroles de sa mère blonde.

- Oui, monsieur !, dit fièrement Emma. Alors Tinkerbell, ça t'en bouche tellement un coin que tu es devenue muette ?, constata-t-elle en regardant la fée.

- Tu lui a donné ta cape... répéta l'intéressée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je dois...je dois partir. Je vous vois demain. Bonne soirée. »

La fée abandonna la blonde et son amie dans le restaurant et malgré leurs appels, elle ne se retourna pas. Regina se leva et partit la rejoindre. Son comportement était suspect, elle semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose et la brune se devait de savoir de que c'était. Emma essaya de faire de même mais finit par retomber sur sa chaise, la fatigue lui faisant tourner la tête. La Mairesse chargea la serveuse de s'en occuper et abandonna Emma avec Henry.

* * *

><p>Regina suivit Tinkerbell jusqu'à la boutique de Gold.<p>

- « Je dois vous demander quelque chose...

- Ma chère, je suis fermé. Mais je serais ravi de vous être utile demain à la première heure.

- C'est urgent ! , s'affola Tink

- Dans ce cas, faites, soupira l'antiquaire.

- Les objets, changent-ils de propriétaire ?

- Tout dépend des circonstances. »

Gold était plus que surpris d'une telle question. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- « Quelles sont ces circonstances ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

- Un objet donné simplement ou en contre partie change de propriétaire. Un objet prit part la force reste éternellement attaché à son possesseur. Si le propriétaire est contraint de céder cet objet, il en est de même. »

La fée se toucha le front, paniquée et prit la liberté de s'asseoir quelque instants. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura inlassablement : « Elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer ».

« Pourquoi devrais-je attenter à ta vie, Tinkerbell ? »

Regina entra dans la boutique avec sa prestance naturelle. Gold ne se formalisa pas de son arrivée et lui lança un bienvenue cordial quoique empreint d'une certaine froideur.

- « Tu te souviens qu'Emma nous a dit avoir donné une cape à Robin...

- Je ne pense pas avoir oublié une telle information en si peu de temps, s'agaça la brune en croisant les bras.

- Les rumeurs couraient dans l'Enchanted Forest que c'était le cadeau d'une puissante sorcière que personne n'a pu retrouver car il s'agissait d'Emma... Robin ne s'en est jamais séparé car il croyait en son pouvoir...

- Où veux-tu en venir Tinkerbell ?

- Robin le lui a pris de force. Emma en est restée la seule et unique propriétaire.

- Tinkerbell... souffla la Mairesse avec un agacement palpable.

- Robin avait une cape lorsque j'ai lancé le sort pour trouver ton True Love.

- Je ne sais plus ! Ca remonte à tellement longtemps !, s'écria Regina.

- Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation, déclara la fée, blanche comme un linge.

- Et donc ?

- Le sort désignait la cape et non Robin. Ton True Love n'était pas encore né mais son empreinte était présente. Le sort nous a amené à ce qui se rapprochait le plus de cette personne : la cape. Le sort désignait la cape, pas l'homme au tatouage de lion.

- …

- Ca signifie qu'Emma Swan est ton True Love. »

Regina demeurait silencieuse, essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information. Tinkerbell était sans doute la pire fée qu'elle ait jamais pu voir de toute son existence. Elle lui avait fait confiance par le passé, il était hors de question qu'elle accorde de nouveau du crédit à ses paroles.

- « _Tale as old as time_, chantonna doucement l'antiquaire faisant rappeler sa présence.

- Oh la ferme Gold , cracha la Mairesse.

- Tu te souviens sans doute être venue ici peu après la malédiction... Tu étais enfin victorieuse Blanche-Neige à tes pieds mais il te manquait quelque chose...

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Tu es venue me demander pourquoi les gens agissaient ainsi, par obligation et non selon leurs envies. Je t'ai répondu ne pas voir où tu voulais en venir et tu as rétorqué que je ne pourrais pas te donner ce que tu désirais.

- Et alors ? Quel rapport avec la situation actuelle ?

- Tu as accédé à ce que tu désirais par tes propres moyens. Moyens peu conventionnels je te l'accorde... »

Se faisant, Gold était passé de l'autre côté de son comptoir et avait effleuré du bout des doigts le mobile pour enfants représentant de petites licornes de verre.

Alors que Regina s'apprêtait à répliquer, Belle entra dans la boutique à son tour. L'heure était tardive et ne voyant pas son mari revenir, elle s'était décidée à aller le chercher. Elle se joignit finalement à la conversation à son tour, appuyant les dires de son mari. La discussion tourna à la limite du règlement de compte et personne ne semblait faire entendre raison à l'ancienne reine.

- « Connais-tu ce conte exquis... où le prince délivre une princesse endormie ?, demanda le Ténébreux.

- Ceci englobe approximativement toutes les histoires suintantes de bons sentiments, fit Regina acerbe.

- Il parle du conte de _Sleeping Beauty_, expliqua Belle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire Aurore dans cette histoire, lança-t-elle en réponse.

- Le conte d'ici, pas la véritable histoire, continua la bibliothécaire. On y relate l'histoire d'une princesse endormie pendant cent ans, qui est libérée du dragon qui la retenait prisonnière. Le prince lui donne également un baiser d'amour pour la réveiller.

- C'est semblable à ton histoire, étaya Gold en réponse à la future question de la Mairesse. Tu as lancé une malédiction qui a gelé le temps pendant plus d'un quart de siècle. Tu étais malheureuse et pour cause : tu étais la seule à te souvenir de ton passé. C'est le grand défaut du Sort Noir, ma chère. Tu étais bloquée dans ton malheur et dans le temps. Il n'a reprit son cours que lorsque la Sauveuse est arrivée.

- Votre petite histoire est fort attendrissante, répliqua la brune toujours aussi froidement. Mais je n'étais pas une princesse endormie. J'étais une reine triomphante. Nuance. De plus, si je suis la demoiselle en détresse, cela fait-il de Miss Swan le preux chevalier à la veste rouge dans un tacot brinqueballant venu défier le dragon-Ténébreux ? »

Regina était moqueuse mais ses répliques acerbes cachaient un profond malaise qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissiper.

« Non. Dans cette histoire tu es la princesse qui demande à être aimée mais tu es aussi le dragon qui cherche à protéger son cœur. Tu es le cœur à conquérir et le monstre à occire. »

Belle voyait la souffrance de Regina derrière le masque de froideur que l'Evil Queen se plaisait à revêtir pour se protéger. La brune partit sans un mot, Tink à sa suite.

« Quelle ironie, murmura Rumpelstilskin avant de laisser éclater un rire. Quelle douce ironie du sort. »

* * *

><p>Hook était au comptoir du Granny's et buvait déjà un verre de rhum tout en laissant un œil baladeur sur la serveuse. Tink était affalée à sa droite, passablement fatiguée ou angoissée, voire les deux.<p>

- « La Reine va lancer une vendetta contre Marianne ou contre la Sauveuse ?, demanda Killian.

- Je pense que vu la bombe que je lui ai lâchée hier, Robin et sa bonne femme sont le cadet de ses soucis. Elle est pas prête de lancer une malédiction avant au moins un siècle, répondit la fée avec lassitude.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle... Quelle fâcheuse nouvelle as-tu pu lui annoncer ? »

Ruby s'approcha discrètement en faisant mine d'essuyer un verre avec attention.

La voix de Tink était plus faible qu'un doux murmure et même l'ouïe fine de la louve ne put en discerner les mots. La pirate lui demanda de répéter plus fort.

« Emma est le True Love de Regina. »

Les mots semblaient couper la gorge de la fée tant il lui semblait dur de les prononcer. Killian s'étouffa avec son verre d'alcool. Ruby en lâcha son verre qui explosa en mille morceaux au sol.

« QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent-ils tous deux.

Tink prit soudain conscience que la serveuse l'avait espionnée. Au point où elle en était, elle ne releva même pas. Elle leur expliqua l'histoire de la cape et de son sortilège qui avait été biaisé. La louve était contente d'être dans la confidence, Killian amusé d'un tel revirement de situation. Il rit de bon cœur devant la mine dépitée de Tinkerbell.

- « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Killian, réprimanda-t-elle, piquée au vif.

- Oh si tu savais, Love... dit-il mystérieusement.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Ruby.

- Balance Killian... ordonna Tink, exaspérée.

- Je suppose que tu dois connaître Daniel ? Et bien figure-toi que... »

Le pirate conta l'histoire du mystérieux palefrenier inexistant, le contrat qu'Emma passa avec Rumpelstilskin et son idylle incroyable avec la Reine. Tinkerbell tombait des nues et resta bouche bée face à ce que Hook venait de lui apprendre.

Les trois compères commencèrent à imaginer des plans plus fous les uns que les autres et Tink prit conscience d'une chose :

- « Tu n'es pas sensé être amoureux d'Emma ?

- La vie est un jardin rempli de fleurs délicieuses..., expliqua Hook en parcourant les courbes de Tink du regard.

- N'espère même pas butiner cette pâquerette » répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Ruby rit doucement à cette réplique. Elle leur apporta un verre de rhum et un thé glacé afin de ne pas se faire réprimander par Granny pour flemmarder au lieu de travailler.

- « On pourrait simuler une attaque, songea le pirate en se grattant la barbe avec son crochet.

- Une attaque, contre qui ?, demanda la louve.

- Contre l'une ou l'autre...

- Et me faire trucider ensuite ? T'es pas un peu malade ?, s'exclama Tink.

- Contre Henry ?, proposa-t-il encore.

- Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais eu affaire aux deux mères d'Henry. Si tu fais ça, elles te décapiteront sur place, prévint Ruby. Pourquoi ne pas tenter quelque chose de plus simple ?

- Quoi ?, demanda Tinkerbell, désespérée.

- Relance ton sort. Emma est là, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'erreur... »

Ruby devait finir son service, elle ne put s'extraire du restaurant pour poursuivre l'opération avec le pirate et la fée.

* * *

><p>Les deux anciens habitants de Neverland se rendirent chez la Mairesse. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil en les découvrant sur son perron. Elle s'effaça derrière la porte et les laissa entrer. Ils saluèrent Henry qui buvait un chocolat chaud aussi au bar de la cuisine. Tink expliqua qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose d'important.<p>

« Henry, mon chéri, tu ne voudrais pas... rendre visite à Emma ? » demanda rhétoriquement la brune. Devant l'air plus que sceptique de sa progéniture elle jugea bon d'expliquer : « Elle revient de loin avec tous ces voyages dans le temps. Elle doit avoir besoin de ton soutien. »

Henry se leva, dit au revoir à Killian et à Tink et prévint sa mère qu'il reviendrait pour le dîner.

La maitresse de maison se dirigea dans la cuisine où les deux invités s'assirent. La brune nettoya la tasse de son fils tout en portant une oreille attentive aux chose saugrenues qui sortaient de la bouche de la fée et de ce pirate handicapé.

La brune ne supportait pas que l'on évoque Daniel, la douleur y était toujours aussi vive. Elle porta machinalement une main à son cou où le fin pendentif représentant un arbre se trouvait encore. Pourtant elle ne pouvait être que séduite par cette hypothèse, aussi folle soit-elle. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité ? Etre libre et avoir sa fin heureuse ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre quelques réserves.

Killian appuya les dires de Tink en contant des anecdotes qui remontaient à plusieurs années pour la reine et à moins de deux jours pour le pirate. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

« Emma...est peut-être Daniel. Je veux bien le croire » admit-elle.

Voyant le grand sourire de son amie, elle continua :

- « Comment comptes-tu me prouver qu'elle est bien mon True Love ?

- Avec mon sort, je peux...

- Ahahah, coupa la Mairesse, il faut dire que ça a _tellement_ bien marché la première fois.

- Mais elle avait affecté l'histoire ! Mon sort ne POUVAIT PAS marcher dans un cas pareil, se justifia l'intéressée.

- Soit. Je t'en prie, Tinkerbell, à toi l'honneur. Foi, confiance et poussière de fée... » soupira Regina.

Elle demeurait cependant encore quelque peu réticente à réitérer le sort. Elle se souvint soudain de quelque chose et se mit à douter :

- « Comment savoir si je l'aime parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est ? Je ne suis peut-être disposée qu'à la considérer ainsi que parce que tu prétends qu'elle est mon True Love...

- Regina... Tu te souviens de notre rencontre à Neverland ?

- Quand tu as essayé de me tuer ?, demanda-t-elle moqueuse sans attendre de réponse.

- Quand elle m'a vue, elle a tout de suite demandé où tu étais. Et quand tu est arrivée et que tu as dit que tu allais bien, elle n'arrêtait pas de te regarder comme pour s'assurer que c'était vrai.

- Elle voulait peut-être simplement que je sois apte à sauver notre fils...

- Je ne crois pas, intervint Hook. Lorsque nous sommes revenus ici, pendant la seconde malédiction, tu as été présentée à Henry. Et il se trouve que nous avons passé quelques moments ensemble, lui et moi...

- Inutile de me rappeler que mon fils est monté à bord de votre péniche dégoûtante...

- Il trouvait étrange que sa mère lui présente subitement une femme avec qui elle prétendait n'avoir qu'un lien « d'amitié ». Il s'attendait même à ce que vous lui annonciez votre relation, rit le pirate. Emma s'est toujours souciée de savoir comment vous viviez cette situation. Pas pour Henry, mais bien par égard pour vous.

Vous vous souvenez m'avoir demandé si je pensais que les méchants ne pouvaient pas mériter de fins heureuses ? Aujourd'hui, je pense...non je sais que c'est possible car Emma ne m'a jamais regardé comme elle vous regarde, ou comme elle, elle vous a regardée lorsqu'elle était Daniel...enfin bref, peu importe.

- J'ai eu de nombreux échos depuis que je suis ici, renchérit Tinkerbell. Tu l'as laissée en vie après qu'elle ait trucidé ton pommier, elle t'a aidée à détruire ce caillou magique...même si je n'ai pas tout saisi de cette histoire, il me semble qu'elle a mis sa vie en jeu. Quand Henry était coincé dans une mine, c'est la seule personne à qui tu as osé demander de l'aide, énuméra-t-elle de tête. Je te connais, Regina. Tu peux mentir à beaucoup de monde ici mais tu aimes cette femme depuis longtemps, avant même cette fichue histoire de cape. »

Regina baissa les yeux comme prise sur le fait. Eprouver un profond sentiment d'amour pour quelqu'un est une chose, peut-être d'autant plus quand il s'agit de la Sauveuse. Quand le sentiment est gardé pour soi, il est précieux, intime et presque surréaliste. Lorsqu'on en vient à le formuler à voix haute, ce sentiment devient réel à nos yeux comme à deux d'autrui. La brune venait de s'entendre dire une vérité qu'elle avait par plusieurs fois souhaitée effacer. La peur d'être rejeté est toujours présente, tapis dans l'ombre...

Estimant qu'ils avaient assez abusé de sa patience pour aujourd'hui, elle congédia son amie et le pirate. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Peut-être aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un...

* * *

><p>Elle était assise sur le sofa et se tenait bien droite. Elle passait de temps à autre une main sur sa jupe pour la lisser. Elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle était gênée de venir ici mais elle ne voyait personne d'autre à qui s'adresser.<p>

« Je vous écoute, Regina. »

Le Dr Hopper avait toujours fait preuve d'un calme olympien, ce qui agaçait parfois la brune.

- « Comment... comment réagit-on quand une personne n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Une personne se révèle être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Un changement de personnalité ?

- Plutôt un changement de corps à dire vrai...

- …. ?

- Vous vous souvenez de Daniel ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Daniel était Emma...déguisée par Rumpelstilskin.

- Ah... »

Ces histoires de contes représentaient sans cesse un nouveau défi pour le psychiatre. Bien qu'un peu perdu, il se tut afin de laisser à Miss Mills le temps de s'ouvrir au dialogue.

- « Emma est remontée dans le temps avec le Capitaine Hook. Elle a ramené Marianne, la femme de Robin et elle s'est déguisée en Daniel. Rumpelstilskin aurait dit que c'était la seule solution, vu que Daniel n'existait pas...

- Mhh... Vous êtes en colère contre Emma ?

- Pour avoir ramené Marianne et m'avoir dupée sous les traits de Daniel ?

- Pourquoi dire qu'elle vous a trompée ?

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

- Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut feindre. Changer son corps ne signifie pas changer son âme.

- Vous avez fait une réunion des anciens insectes avec Tink ou quoi ?, lança-t-elle avec agacement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?, sourit le psychiatre.

- Tink a déclaré qu'Emma Swan était mon True Love et non Robin !

- En quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ?

- Et bien... Elle est la Sauveuse, je suis l'Evil Queen. Personne ne peut m'aimer et personne ne le pourra jamais.

- Vous n'êtes plus l'Evil Queen, vous avez changé. Henry vous aime de tout son cœur. Robin vous a aimé aussi.

- Mon propre fils m'a haïe. Robin a fini par partir. Daniel est mort et j'apprends que c'était Emma. J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'une farce.

- Henry a été influencé par son livre de contes. Il n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer. Robin... son départ fait partie des aléas de la vie. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que ressent Emma... Mais en quoi cela vous fait-il si peur ?

- Si...si elle n'avait fait ça que pour sauver sa propre existence ? Dit-elle difficilement, son cœur se serrant à cette seule pensée.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander directement ?

- J'ai..., souffla-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration, peur, j'ai terriblement peur de me tromper, encore. J'ai peur d'oser l'aimer, avoua-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Hopper mettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Regina était repartie il y a une heure, visiblement plus apaisée que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. On frappa de nouveau à sa porte. C'est une Sauveuse au teint blafard qui franchit le seuil de la porte. Le psychiatre s'installa face à la blonde.<p>

- « Archie... je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de l'histoire... ?

- Quelle histoire ?, demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Celle qui dit comment j'ai bousillé la vie de Regina.

- Vous êtes bien dure envers vous-même...

- J'ai ramené une bonne femme qui devait claquer et c'était la femme du petit copain de Regina... Puis aussi, confia-t-elle avant de déglutir, je me suis déguisée et je suis devenue Daniel.

- Ah.

- Encore Marianne on s'en fout, continua la blonde les yeux embués de larmes, Robin je l'ai vu, dans le passé, c'était un bel enfoiré. Mais pour Daniel... pour Daniel, j'ai été une belle salope..., articula-t-elle difficilement la gorge nouée.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai...séduit Regina alors que je savais que j'allais mourir. Je l'ai faite souffrir juste pour sauver ma putain de vie.

- Avez-vous fait cela uniquement pour sauver notre histoire ?

- Oui... au début..et puis...

- Et puis ?

- C'est devenu n'importe quoi..., continua la blonde sous le regard du psychiatre. J'ai commencé à l'aimer, finit-elle par avouer. J'ai souhaité n'être que Daniel parce que là, là-bas, elle me regardait vraiment. Je me sentais à ma place, je me sentais vivante. Et puis je suis morte là-bas et je suis revenue ici. Avant j'étais Daniel et elle m'aimait. Ici je ne suis qu'Emma, la Sauveuse qui lui a pourri sa malédiction, volé son fils la femme qui a ramené Marianne et détruit sa relation avec l'autre crétin des arbres, conclut-elle avec colère.

- Etiez-vous sincère ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?, formula-t-elle la voix tremblante à cause des larmes et de la colère.

- Lorsque vous dites l'avoir aimée, étiez-vous sincère avec elle ?

- J'ai toujours été sincère avec elle !, s'insurgea Emma. Je peux pas mentir là-dessus ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?! Je...

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire vos sentiments ?, coupa le psychiatre d'une voix douce.

- Parce que, reprit la blonde calmement, elle a aimé Daniel, pas moi.

- Mais vous étiez Daniel, fit remarquer Archie.

- Je suis une femme, déclara la blonde avec fatalité.

- Aimons-nous une personne pour son corps ou pour son âme ?

- Et bien...Je...

- Je pense que c'est là tout le problème et toute la solution. Je doute que je puisse vous aider à présent. Cela ne dépend que de vous» conclut-il dans un sourire.

Emma partit les yeux rougis mais le cœur plus léger. Le criquet songea que ces deux personnes s'étaient bien trouvées. Il appela ensuite Tinkerbell pour lui signaler qu'elle était sur la bonne voie et que ce sort ne serait pas de trop pour les aider.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Tinkerbell prit une deuxième fois de la poussière de fée sans le consentement de la Fée Bleue. Une légère trace de fumée verte s'éleva, partant de Regina jusqu'à serpenter à travers toute la ville.<p>

Accompagnées par le pirate, les deux femmes la suivirent et arrivèrent, sans grande surprise, jusque devant l'appartement d'Emma. La brune soupira de défaitisme, sous le regard de son amie qui ne cessait de lui répéter que cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Le pirate manchot s'amusait grandement de la situation et la brune en avait plus qu'assez de lui. Elle invita la fée à aller prendre un shot de rhum en compagnie de Hook afin qu'ils puissent tous deux évoquer leurs souvenirs communs de Neverland. Se faisant, elle n'aurait plus à s'imposer leur présence.

* * *

><p>Une fois seule devant la porte, elle y resta quelques instants pour réfléchir.<p>

Elle se décida enfin à toquer, cinq minutes plus tard, estimant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Sans surprise, ce fut Henry qui lui ouvrit.

- « Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? , s'étonna-t-il.

- Tink est partie avec Killian et vu notre...situation délicate, je me suis dite qu'il était temps de parler avec ta mère.

- Essaye d'être gentille avec elle... elle en a gros sur la patate... confia son fils.

- Henry, parle plus convenablement.

- Je veux dire qu'elle est profondément chagrinée et qu'elle se sent coupable, mèèèèère » lança un Henry goguenard.

Regina roula des yeux devant cet enfantillage qu'il ne pouvait tenir que de Miss Swan.

- « Ta mère n'est pas là ?, continua la brune en jetant un œil à l'intérieur.

- Si mais elle est dans sa chambre. Elle veut voir personne, répondit son fils en la faisant entrer.

- Mon chéri, tu pourrais nous laisser le temps que nous ayons une petite discussion ? »

Son fils soupira et râla un peu en disant que si sa présence l'indisposait, elle n'avait qu'à le lui dire. Regina lui ébouriffa les cheveux au grand dam de celui-ci mais ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que le jeune adolescent ne parte en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Emma sortit doucement de sa chambre, habillée d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon noir.

Regina ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Elle passa distraitement une main sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Bonjour Miss Swan » dit-elle sur un ton neutre. La brune ne tourna ensuite vers la Sauveuse et ajouta : « ou peut-être préfères-tu que je t'appelle Daniel ? ». Au passage elle remarqua la traînée de fumée verte qui scintillait discrètement entre Emma et elle. Elle laissa un petit soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, soulagée de voir que Tink ne s'était pas trompée, cette fois.

Emma déglutit difficilement. Elle ne savait ce que Regina avait derrière la tête. La brune fit quelques pas en direction de celle qui était vraisemblablement son True Love. Ses talons claquaient sur le plancher de l'appartement. Elle avançait doucement, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle réduit la distance au point qu'Emma entrait malgré elle dans son espace personnel. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Tink lui avait reproché par le passé de s'être laissée envahir par la peur, de s'être laissée consumer par les regrets. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Regina passa une main dans la chevelure blonde, prit doucement la nuque de cette dernière et l'attira vers elle. Elle lui donna d'abord un doux et chaste baiser. Elle sourit contre les lèvres de la Sauveuse et l'embrassa de nouveau dans un baiser qui laissa enflammer sa passion. La blonde soupira entre deux baisers. De soulagement, de bonheur, de plaisir peut-être aussi.

Emma passa ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et l'attira vers elle. Regina entrelaça ses bras autour du cou de sa Sauveuse, retrouvant ainsi la protection et chaleur qui lui avait tant fait défaut depuis son départ, depuis son absence en tant que Daniel.

La Mairesse se sépara de le blonde et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant une Emma complètement hébétée derrière elle. La brune pouvait y lire la confusion dans son regard. Elle se donna du mal pour tenter de retrouver un visage impassible :

« Miss Swan, il apparaît comme une évidence que nous avons du temps à rattraper, _beaucoup_ de temps. »

Cependant, le sourire qui naissait aux coins de ses lèvres n'échappa nullement à Emma qui sourit à son tour et rejoignit la brune. Elle retrouvait dans ses yeux, la lueur si spéciale avec laquelle la jeune Regina regardait Daniel. Mais c'était la Regina de son présent qui la regardait ainsi elle ne voyait plus l'artifice de l'apparence du palefrenier. Regina ne voyait plus qu'Emma.

- « Comment as-tu su que j'étais Daniel ?

- Hook s'est montré très bavard...

- Oh le... ! Mais pourquoi il a été te balancer cette histoire ?

- Tink a... Disons qu'elle s'est rappelée d'un petit détail, dit la brune dans un sourire amusé.

- Sur... ?

- La cape de Robin.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Cette cape est une signature semblable à ton horrible veste rouge.

- Hey !, s'offensa la blonde.

- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. J'aimerais te la raconter en présence d'Henry. Mais sache que Tink est une fée horrible... horriblement douée. Sache aussi que j'avais raison : tu es exactement comme ta mère. Tu ne songes jamais aux conséquences de tes actes mais, cette fois, j sais que c'était pour le meilleur. »

Emma fronça les sourcils à l'écoute de ses paroles mystérieuses. Elles descendirent les escaliers de l'immeuble en vu de rejoindre leur fils au Granny's.

La Sauveuse glissa sa main dans celle de la brune. Cette dernière serra doucement sa main dans la sienne, savourant ce contact.

- « Est-ce que tu vois cette histoire comme une seconde chance, une nouvelle chance de finir ce que nous avions commencé quand tu étais Daniel ?, osa demander Regina en essayant d'arborer un ton léger.

- Non.

- Non ?, s'étonna-t-elle en se retournant vivant vers Emma.

- Non ceci n'est pas une seconde chance. Ce que nous avons vécu lorsque j'étais Daniel était unique. Nous étions des tourtereaux dans l'Enchanted Forest, sourit la blonde. Ce que nous allons vivre ici sera plus beau et plus fort. Nous sommes les mères d'un magnifique jeune prince et nous serons des amantes qui surpasseront le gnangnantisme des Charmings, rit-elle avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Ce n'est pas une seconde chance que je trouve avec toi, c'est une nouvelle raison de vivre. »

L'amour, le Véritable Amour est magique. Ce n'est pas une magie commune il s'agit de la magie la plus puissante de toutes. Il peut transcender la réalité, s'affranchir des barrières du temps, se défaire de nos peurs les plus sombres. Ce pouvoir extraordinaire, s'il est partagé, peut créer le bonheur. Et ceci, personne ne peut en parler avec plus de foi qu'Emma et Regina.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Rocinante est aussi le nom du cheval de Don Quichotte (Rossinante) et signifie "cheval de bas rang".**

**Les pommes d'amour s'appelaient "pomme-bonbon" à l'origine (ou selon wikipédia).**

**Le nom de Robin est toujours sujet à controverse : "Wood" désignerait son terrain de chasse, "Hood" ayant le sens de capuche ou de truand.**

**Si vous avez lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message. J'espère que ça aura plus à quelqu'un ^^**


End file.
